


vi. the lovers

by greenwildfyre



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, I really hope we get a season two, spoilers for season one finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwildfyre/pseuds/greenwildfyre
Summary: The lovers was a card, not of love, but of choice. Do you choose the easy path, the good path? Or do you delve into something much darker?Rio hands her a gun, gives her a choice. She chooses the one thing she needs.





	vi. the lovers

Her ears rang. Her hand shook. A voice near her ear.

“Baby. Baby. It’s okay, it’s alright. Put it down.”

The weight of the gun vanished. A hand was on her back, her arm, her face. 

“Hey. Hey. You did great. I’ll take care of this.”

The ringing stopped, slowly, but it stopped.

Rio. 

In front of her. Alive. Not slumped in a chair like her husband. Him with his halo of blood. 

Her hands shook and covered her mouth. Her words were caught in her throat. Rage, and sorrow, and guilt welled up inside her and Rio saw to the storm before it could rip her to shreds.

“Beth, I need you to look at me.” 

She did. Pulling her eyes away from the bloody scene before her was painful, but she did, for him. 

She swallowed. “Okay. Okay. I’m sorry.” Wiping her eyes she added. “I hated him. Really, I just—” 

Rio wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. “It’s never easy the first time. Hell, I vomited for days after mine. You wouldn’t believe it was me.”

He rubbed her back slowly. “Just breathe.”

Beth slowed her breathing right down. His voice was so distant but it was getting clearer. 

Rio’s voice, right in her ear, “I have a car down the street. We’re getting in it and we’re going to take a few days to get shit together. My guys will come ‘round and they’ll sort everything out.”

She nodded, unable to reply at the moment and was lead out of the house by someone she didn’t think she should be with at all. Yet, she was. Wrapping her mind around how she got herself into the current situation was something Beth didn’t think was possible. She was someone new. No, she was herself. Rio had come and helped her shed the old skin. It was something left behind, in that room, on those walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually feel inspired to write a fic right after watching an episode but here we are. God, I love this show so much and I really hope they have a season two. I am still very new to writing fics as I haven't written too many so feedback is appreciated. Keep in mind I just wrote this in a rush and have not gone through to edit nor beef it up. Sort of a bare bones drabble.
> 
> Basically, they need to get together. And a criminal + housewife was not a pairing I thought I'd like but here we are.


End file.
